The Road Less Traveled
by mikesul
Summary: Ash Ketchum has just received his first Pokemon, Pikachu, and after narrowly escaping an angry flock of Spearow, a mysterious creature flys over them. With no data on what Pokemon the creature is, Ash is left with a strange Silver Wing that fell from the sky. With the help of Pikachu and his friends, Ash must race across regions to defeat Team Rocket and bring balance to the world


**Disclaimer: I own nothing from this. All credit goes to Nintendo. I am merely playing in their sandbox, and making $0 from anything Pokemon related. Please don't sue me - if I went to the gas station to get a soda, I'd be bankrupt. All mistakes are my own. I have not found someone to beta anything for me yet, though I am seriously hoping to do so sooner than later. **

**A/N: This idea sort of hit me while I was reminiscing about the part of my childhood that Pokemon occupied, which was a considerable chunk, while playing the new Pokemon X game. My best friend and I watched all of the episodes/movies, and played the games to death when we were young. In that light, fair warning: I am a Pokemon traditionalist, and this story will reflect that pretty strongly.**

**I am largely unfamiliar with the newer Pokemon, so much of this story will be loosely based off of the first couple of seasons of Pokemon, and the story will center around Ash, Misty, and Brock and of course Team Rocket. Furthermore, the first two generations of Pokemon will be the focus, though there will also be room for later generations at points, too. I am pretty new to this stuff, and I do welcome criticism with arms wide open, so far as that criticism is constructive. With this being my first published story, I will have to grow as a writer on the fly. I'm counting on you guys to help me do this!**

**The first chapter will be largely on script with the first episode, with a few key differences coming towards the end. It is in the second chapter that the story will start to take on its own flavor, with Ash's journey changing course from the shows.**

**In this story, Ash will eventually acquire Lugia, and he will develop a unique relationship with a few other key legendary Pokemon. Charizard and Pikachu will be his most used Pokemon. This story will likely be co-written by my awesome sister, as she is, by my judgement, an excellent writer. She has very good taste, and she also spent a lot of time with Pokemon when we were kids. I will probably have her handle some of the pairings. **

**Having mentioned that, this is most likely going to contain:**  
><strong>AshMisty**  
><strong>JessieJames**

**Without Further adieu, I give you...**

**The Road Less Traveled:**

Ash Ketchum's alarm clock blared violently, cutting through the tense silence that occupied his room. He didn't need it - He had been awake for the entire night, staring at his Pidgey clock with apt anticipation. In two short hours, he would be confronted with perhaps the most pivotal decision of his life. There is perhaps no moment more fateful for a trainer than selecting their very first Pokemon, and this morning, Ash was going to do just that.

Of course, last night he had already made peace with his decision to select Bulbasaur. The Pokemon was loyal, tough, and according to Pokemon experts, a safe and logical choice for beginning trainers. With Bulbasaur at his side, Ash felt confident in his ability to get off to a fast start, and perhaps keep pace with other trainers from his town, even the insufferable, but talented Gary Oak.

Rolling over, Ash shut the infernal thing off with heavy eyes and a far away mind that was doused in melancholy. These would be perhaps the last moments he would ever have in the warmth of his childhood bed, as the journey in front of him was a life-long one. Ash had long vowed to himself that he would not rest until he became a Pokemon Master. Of course, he would still keep in contact with his mother, but like his father, his journey would lead him to far-away places. With that in mind, Ash was committed to spending just two more minutes in the warmth of his soon to be former life. It only took one minute for the unconsciousness that sleep brings to swallow him.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Oh shit! What time is it?"

Looking over at the clock, it read 10:38 AM. Professor Oak's Lab opened at 10 sharp, which meant that Ash was already considerably late. With no regard for his state of attire, Ash dashed out of his room yelling "goodbye, mom!" without so much as glancing backwards. If he didn't hurry, he might not get any Pokemon, much less the Balbasuar that he desired.

Dashing madly down the road, Ash panted "Balbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander! Any one is fine, just please, please, please save one for me!" Fortunately for Ash, Oak's Lab was almost a straight shot down the dirt road leading from his house. With zero care for the crowd in front of him, and fast approaching the Lab, Ash failed to notice Gary Oak blocking his entry, which led to an unexpectedly harsh collision.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" an outwardly annoyed Gary yelled, before recognition flashed across his face. "Well, well, well, you must be Ash. Better late than never" snickered Gary. "At least you get to meet me."

"Gary?" a still disoriented Ash muttered.

"That's Mr. Gary to you. You are behind right from the start. Ya snooze, ya lose Ashy boy. I've already got a Pokemon, and you got nothing. Probably for the best anyways - a loser like you could never become a Pokemon master like I will."

Straightening up, Gary surveyed the crowed in front of them, where he pronounced "I promise to become a Pokemon master, and to make this town known and proud for producing the greatest trainer of all time." The crowed immediately burst into cheers, leaving Gary with a smirk on his face.

Still confused, Ash politely asked "excuse me, I was wondering if you could tell me what kind of Pokemon you got?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Gary remarked. "If you had shown up on time like the rest of us, you would already know that I got the best Pokemon there was. It sure does help to have a grandfather in the Pokemon business. Smell ya later, Ashy boy! I'm off to go make history!"

Angrily, Ash clenched his fists yelling "I'll show you!"

It was then that Oak came around the corner, saying "So, you decided to show up after all."

"Professor Oak! Where's my Pokemon! I'm ready to become a trainer!" Ash exclaimed.

"Your Pokemon?" Oak Asked. "You look like you are ready for bed. I Hope you don't think you are going to train in your pajamas."

"Oh no, Professor! I got mixed up this morning, but rest assured, I am absolutely ready to become a great Pokemon trainer!" Ash insisted.

With a raised brow, an apparently skeptical Oak led Ash up the stone steps to his Lab.

As they approached the center of the Lab, a circular console opened up, revealing three Pokeballs. Ash promptly reached for the one on the left, where he said "after a lot of thought, I have decided to go with Balbasaur as my first Pokemon." However, as Ash opened the ball, nothing came out. Ash proceeded to try the next two Pokeballs, where much to his horror, he discovered were also empty.

"The early bird gets the worm, I'm afraid. Errr...in this case, the Pokemon" Oak said sympathetically.

"Oh please, professor! You have just gotta have a Pokemon for me!"

"Well, there is one, but I must warn you..."

"I'll take it!" Ash yelled.

"Okay, if you insist, but this is not an easy Pokemon for a first time trainer. In fact, it is one of the most stubborn Pokemon I have ever encountered" Oak proclaimed. Nonetheless, Oak pushed the large green button on the left side of the console, which prompted a fourth pokeball to rise up from the middle. In a flash, a Pikachu emerged from the ball, where it surveyed its surroundings, unimpressed.

Ash, however, was ecstatic. Pikachu was not normally regarded as an overly powerful Pokemon, but there was just something different about this one. Looking at it, Ash could feel it in his bones that they would go far with each other. This Pikachu had an abnormally dark coat to its skin, and it was clearly very healthy. With arms wide open, Ash embraced his new Pokemon, only to receive a swift shock.

"Yahhhhhhhhhh" Ash hollered, with his entire face charred black from the shock, where he comically tipped over on the floor with a thud.

"No, no Ash, that's not how you handle this Pokemon. Watch an expert do it" Oak instructed. Without warning, Oak picked up the Pikachu, and within seconds, the entire lab exploded with a flash of yellow. Like Ash, Oak hit the floor with a thud.

"Well, this Pikachu has quite an...electric personality" Oak commented with a straight face.

"I see what you mean," a still charred Ash said.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Oak deadpanned, while handing Ash a few pokeballs and a brand new pokedex.

As Ash and Oak walked out of the lab, a small crowd, led by Ash's mother, were cheering loudly for Ash. With tears in her eyes, Delia Ketchum awaited her son. "Oh Ash, I'm so proud of you! You are finally going to start your dream" she proclaimed, while pushing Ash's backpack against her face to dry her tears. Then, with a crazed look on her face, she immediately launched into a tirade, telling Ash "I packed a fresh set of cloths for you. Don't forget to change your underwear, and I packed these rubber gloves for you so you can do your laundry. Be sure to call me whenever you can, and remember to stay safe out there. Oh, and don't forget to..."

"Mom! You're embarrassing me!" Ash whined. "I'm not a baby any more - I'm a real trainer, and with Pikachu at my side, I am going to catch a lot of Pokemon."

With that, Delia's attention was drawn to Pikachu, where she asked Ash with a confused face "I thought Pokemon were supposed to all be in Pokeballs. Why isn't this one?"

"Oh, right. Pikachu, get in the ball," Ash said, tossing the ball at Pikachu, where it was promptly sent back directly into his face. After several unsuccessful attempts, Ash's mother said "what a strange Pokemon."

At this, Ash's eyes flashed to the size of saucers, while Pikachu glared. Immediately, the entire crowed was shocked.

"I guess I'll have a use for those rubber gloves after all" Ashly lamely stated, where the entire crowd proceeded to hit the ground with a thud.

-  
>Part 2: The Journey begins.<p>

Though Pikachu was not willing to go inside his ball, he and Ash had made a quiet, if not shaky truce. With Pikachu perched upon Ash's shoulder, the two steadily made their way up the winding road into the Varidian Forest, when suddenly, Ash spotted his first wild Pokemon as a trainer. With a racing heart, Ash opened up his Pokedex - "Spearow: a temperamental Pokemon that flaps its wings at high speeds to protect its territory. Its cry can be heard from a half mile away, which warns others of danger."

Without wasting a minute, Ash immediately tossed a pokeball at the Spearow, only to have it sent flying back his way. Not discouraged, Ash immediately ordered "Pikachu, lets cut this Spearow down to size. Use thundershock, now!"

In a flash, a streak of lightning flew at the Spearow, clipping its wing. Sliding into the dirt, the Spearow managed to recover, where it flew up into the air, sending spikes of wind at Pikachu. With superior speed, Pikachu dodged the first three wind spikes, and proceeded to launch into the air with the electric sacks sparking on his cheeks. However, before he could get the shock off, a rock flew through the air, striking the Spearow directly in the head.

An exasperated Pikachu went to the ground with a thud, while Ash was snickering, proud of his shot. Reaching into his coat for one of his pokeballs, Ash excitedly said "alright, Spearow, you're mine." It was at this point that the Spearow, with an enormous bump on its head, made a horrific screech that sent both Ash and Pikachu backwards.

Turning around, Ash's eyes widened, and his mouth dropped. Fast approaching them were dozens of infuriated Spearow. Without a second thought, Ash scooped Pikachu up into his arms and took off as fast as he could. Within seconds the Spearow had surrounded Ash and Pikachu, and began to mercilessly peck at them. With a now damaged Pikachu, Ash quickly sprinted into the forest for cover, where he darted in between trees as quickly as possible.

Matching the mood of the currently situation, an impressive storm erupted out of nowhere. With rain being sent down like bullets from the sky, and thunder crackling loudly above, both Ash and Pikachu were fully soaked. So concerned for Pikachu, in combination with blocked vision from the heavy rain, Ash failed to notice a tree root protruding from the ground just in front of him, just as he failed to notice a pair of brilliantly glowing blue eyes watching him from above.

Suddenly, within a few steps, Ash unexpectedly tripped over the tree root, sending both him and Pikachu to the ground with a hard smash. Grimacing tightly, Ash looked up in horror at Pikachu, who was clearly injured. Gritting his teeth in determination, Ash turned around at the oncoming Spearow, fully intending to take them on himself.

With a grim smile, and his cap shrouding his eyes, Ash lightly tiled his head upwards towards the frenzied flock and yelled "Spearows! Do you know who I am? I'm Ash from the town of Pallet. I'm destined to be the world's number one Pokemon master! I cannot be defeated by the likes of you."

Sparing a glance over towards Pikachu, Ash said "Pikachu, go inside the ball - it's the only way. Please, you have to let me save you."

Turning back towards the Spearow, Ash yelled "come and get ME!" With no fear on his face, Ash awaited the coming assault, when suddenly, a weight pressed against his shoulder. Looking up, Ash saw his own determination reflected in the eyes of his Pikachu, where a scintillating burst of lightning erupted from his electric sacks, shocking and incapacitating all of the Spearow in front of them.

Exhausted and battered, Ash and Pikachu collapsed onto the ground, victorious. It was when the storm began to clear up that both Ash and Pikachu witnessed something truly special. Above them was a massively sized dragon like creature with spikes emerging from its back. Its black eyes suddenly burst into a glowing blue color, with its shadow swallowing both Ash and Pikachu.

Suddenly, the automated voice of Ash's pokedex came to life, saying "there is no data. Some Pokemon are yet to be discovered." With a shocked expression, Ash reached for his pokedex, when suddenly something strange, yet magnificent fell out of his hand. A shining, pale silver wing rested on his lap. It was unlike anything Ash had ever seen before, and as he grasped it, he felt a strange power surge through his palm. It was as if the feather had etched itself within his very soul. It was calling out to him, encouraging him to go forward. Where that feather would take him, he did not know, but one thing was a certainty; Ash would answer its call.


End file.
